


Nebula

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 4





	Nebula

_Nebulá ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

Jamás había tenido un buen padre, ni el biológico, ni el Titán, sin embargo sabía cómo debía actuar uno:

Orgulloso de sus hijos a pesar de todo.

Apoyarlos en sus fracasos.

Quererlos a pesar de todo.

Cuidarlos.

No cambiarlos y modificarlos a su antojo solamente porque no podía lograr algo.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Tony en medio de batalla y convivió con el luego del chasquido, se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era, incluso si no lo conocía.

Cuando jugaban y ella se frustraba por perder, él le tenia paciencia, le animaba a seguir intentándolo, no la recriminaba, e incluso celebro algo tan banal como su primera victoria después de un montón de intentos, en un juego.

Algo que sus propios padres jamás habían hecho. Y aún después de que habían llegado a la Tierra, él no la abandono, le mostró lugares, su taller, incluso si no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Trataba de verla sonreír o buscarle gustos. Y aún cuando partió con Rocket a la galaxia de nuevo, jamás perdió contacto con él, se hablaban muy seguido e incluso la invitó a su boda con Pepper, la cual fue muy íntima.

Después siendo Tony Stark, le valió y puso dos madrinas y dos padrinos para la pequeña Morgan, y una de ellas fue ella misma.

Le gustaba ir y al menos por algunos días olvidar lo que estaba pasando con Tony, al que había aprendido a amar como un padre, porque el la apoyaba, la valoraba, no la discriminaba, la animaba a seguir intentando. Morgan era increíble e incluso la llamaba "nina Nebula".

Por eso y mucho más, ver que se sacrificó por todos, verlo allí en el suelo, no hizo más que hacer que las lágrimas salieran sin control, sorprendiendo a Gamora, no hizo más que afianzar esa confianza en el, y ese pensamiento de que tenía un corazón de oro.

No pudo hacer más que acercarse a su cuerpo y abrazar con fuerza a Pepper.

En el funeral estuvo con los guardianes, a quienes podía seguir considerando familia, también estuvo mucho con Morgan y Pepper, y su mirada perdida después de ver la grabación la notaron todos.

Porque Tony Stark fue más un padre para ella, que el biológico y el Titán.

_ "Seguiré tus pasos, me enseñaste mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, y ahora seré una gran vengadora y guardiana, las cuidare por ti, Papá" _


End file.
